powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kishi Sentai Mythos
NOTE: This article will be updated about monthly to keep up with the series, as it is ongoing. Kishi Sentai Mythos focuses on three teens who must master magical gems to fight against the demonic forces of King Mao. Plot In the ancient Kingdom of Querravale, the King of Demons, Mao, attacks, and tries to use the Five Sacred Treasures to take ultimate power. Thwarted by the sorcerer Terretto and his apprentice knight, Mao hops through a portal to the future. Terretto and the knight pursue, and get the assistance of two Japanese teens to form the Kishi Sentai Mythos. Characters Mythos Team * Drago Hisoka- MythRed and pilot of the MythDragon. He wields a broadsword. He is calm, collected, and usually the one the bail Hiroaki out of trouble. * Kichiro Hiroaki- MythYellow and pilot of the MythChimera. He wields a large axe. He is a slightly hyper, mischievous teen who loves pranks. * Blake Ashlyn- MythBlue and pilot of the MythScorpio. She is a cold-hearted bookworm who is annoyed with both Hisoka and Hiroaki becoming knights. * Hikari Hotaru- MythGreen and pilot of the MythWolf who wields a halberd. She is kind, friendly, and skilled at combat. She is Hayate's twin sister. * Hikari Hayate- MythWhite and pilot of the MythUnicorn. He wields a hammer with a blade on top. He is a brute force fighter, and skilled with technology. He is Hotaru's twin brother. Mao's Demon Army * King Mao- the current demon king and third of his bloodline. * Yuranzo- the jester of demon army. He is the one who often gives the deck of Card Demons for Mao to summon. * Akuman- the general of Mao's army. His existence is shrouded in mystery. * Vixa- A literally foxy assassin who's allegiances are questionable. She sees the value in each victory the Mythos get, as it allows her to study them more. * Card Demons: the monsters Maō sends out to fight the Mythos. Each one is sealed inside a card. Mythos Allies * Terretto- the wizard who trained Ashlyn, and gave the Mythos team their gems. He mentors the group. * Zen Eric- A teen who saw the Mythos transform and helps from the sidelines. He refused to fight, as he doesn't want to die and leave his sister alone. He helps the team by reading information about Card Demons out of a book. * Terretto Blake- Terretto's son, and the former Red Royal Knight (The 6th Century version of the Mythos), and current Black Knight. He was originally an enemy of the Mythos, out to get Excalibur, but is currently a loose ally of them. Other Heroes The Mythos have/are going to work with multiple Sentai teams, and possibly other heroes. Until the series is over, this will be an in-progress list. * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger- The 37th Sentai and 3rd Dinosaur Sentai. The core six assisted the Mythos in fighting CopyCat, who had originally copied the main 5's transformed forms. Arsenal Transformation Devices Magistones- the gems that give the Mythos special powers. Hisoka's red stone can heat things, Hiroaki's yellow stone allows him to go fast, and Ashlyn's blue stone allows her to freeze things, Hotaru's green stone gives her psychokinesis, and Hayate's white stone gives him increased strength. Kishi Buckle- the belt buckle that allows the team to channel the power in their gems and transform. Each one is silver colored with elegant engravings that varies in color depending on who it belongs to. It attaches to a belt by using magic to create a hook on the belt that the handle of the buckle can clip to. To transform, take the buckle off of its hook with your left hand, grab the handle with your right hand, pull it back, and shout "Myth, on!" while thrusting it forward. Kishi Brace- the braces that Hayate and Hotaru use to transform. To do so, you raise your right arm, the one with the device, and punch forward while shouting "Myth, on!" The color is based on the gem. Weapons Side Arms MythDagger- a dagger with multiple runes drawn on it. Can channel slight magical power. RyuMyth Cannon- a cannon that is summoned by pointing all of the team's weapons towards the sky. RyuMyth MaxCannon- a powered up version of the RyuMyth Cannon that can only be summoned when all five Mythos gather. Personal Weapons DragoSword- MythRed's weapon. It has spikes on the blade. Finishing attack: DragoSlash- the blade is covered in fire, and the wielded delivers a vertical slash. After a moment of lag time, the opponent is damaged by the attack. ChimeraAxe- MythYellow's weapon. It is a large, two bladed battle axe. It is black with lightning on the blades. Finishing attack: Chimera Voltic- the user slashes five times, each slash firing off a wave of electricity, before front flipping and delivering an electricly-charged slash ScorpioBow- MythBlue's weapon. It fires conventional arrows, magical arrows, and ice arrows. Finishing attack: ScorpionFinish- Used fires five balls of ice at the opponent, followed by a magic arrow. WolfHalberd- MythGreen's weapon. A simple, green halberd. Finishing attack: WolfDynamic- user thrusts the halberd forward seven times, sending seven spear-shaped crystals at the opponent, and then finishes by leaping at the opponent and slashing with the axe part of the weapon. UniHammer- MythWhite's weapon. A blacksmith's hammer with a hidden blade on top. Finishing attack: UnicornRebound- user throws the hammer, and it hits the foe four times, flying back to its owner on the fourth hit. Legendary Artifacts The Legendary Artifacts are five objects of power from the 6th Century. * Excalibur: The legendary sword of King Arthur. It is currently wielded by Hisoka/MythRed, who uses it to access his KingForm. Activating it changes Hisoka's suit slightly. The armor becomes gold, he gets a golden cape, and a golden crown on his helmet. Hisoka obtained it when he completed the Lady of the Lake's challenge, which required him to knock the sword out of her hand without his Mythos powers. * Lancelot's Shield- The shield that Lancelot, a knight on King Arthur's roundtable, used. It hasn't been found yet. * Merlin's Wand- The wand that the wizard Merlin used. It hasn't been found yet. * The Horn of Justice- a battle horn that would give an army incredible luck if they fought for justice. It responds to the user's sense of justice. It hasn't been found yet. * Morgen Leay's Ring- the ring of the Enchantress Morgen Lefay. Contains heavy magic powers. It hasn't been found yet. KishiSpeeders Though currently unnamed, the KishiSpeeders are customized motorcycles that were repaired by Blake working with Hayate. They allowed the Mythos to keep up with AccelKnuckle. MythBeasts The team's personal mecha. They can't speak in human tongue, but they can mentally communicate by sharing information. Ex. MythChimera mentally communicated with Hiroaki by shocking him, and told him how to do the finishing attack. By forming up into a delta, with MythChimera and MythScorpio on the ground and MythDrago in the air, they can preform their finishing attack, Mythos Delta Bomber. MythDragon- Hisoka's beast. It has a temper, but is loyal. MythChimera- Hiroaki's beast. It is friendly, but wild and easily annoyed with its current knight. MythScorpion- Ashlyn's beast. It seems to be the closest to its partner out of the three. MythWolf- Hotaru's beast. It is extremely loyal to its user. MythUnicorn- Hayate's beast. It is very regal in personality. MythPhoenix- Hisoka's beast that is accessed in KingForm. It has a regal and slightly arrogant personality. Trivia * Sora is adapting this series from Power Rangers Mythic Knights. * It is currently on Wattpad under Shadowsora53. * It shares a running slot with Kamen Rider Anubis